Chi no namida
by Lallaby
Summary: Que l'on veuille ou non, la vie continue. Que l'on veuille ou non, il faut se relever et avancer. Que tu le veuilles ou non tu devras vivre et mourir. Que tu le veuilles ou non tu devras te battre une fois de plus.[One shot]


Notes pour les futurs lecteurs, je suis optimiste.

Titre : Chi no namida (Larme de sang)

Auteur : Yours Ever.

Genre : Drame ou premier dans la série redorage de perso pas aimés ( Bah oui faut bien aider un peu Okada)

Disclamer : Si ils étaient à moi, ces pauvres gold seraint pas morts...

Info : Ce texte se passe juste avant le mur des lamentations et que Saori se retrouve dans sa jare.

Bon place à la lecture! **plonge dans une tranchée pour éviter les lecteurs en colère**

* * *

**Chi no namida**

_Parce que je vis ici, en haut, où l'air est léger  
Et où la gravité ne vous tire pas vers le bas  
Je vis ici, en haut, et je regarde votre univers se calmer_

Des cris fusent de partout. Des hurlements. Des appels à l'aide. … Ils m'appellent, je voudrais qu'ils m'entendent même si c'est impossible. Je le sais. Attendez-moi !

Le combat fait toujours rage. Lutte sanglante, mort certaine, condamnation à la souffrance. Mais pourquoi faire ? Courir. Les morts tout autour de moi, la vie quitte de nombreux corps. Je vois les âmes déserter des corps en lambeaux. Elles flottent dans les airs, filent entre mes doigts, je ne parviens pas à les retenir… Cette odeur est horrible, la nausée me prend et je serre les dents pour ne pas vomir.

Courir encore, ne pas s'arrêter. L'air brûle mes poumons, je suis hors d'haleine, mais je dois courir encore. Mes muscles me font mal. Je voudrais m'arrêter. Respirer et me reposer. Mais je cours. Je cours. Il est devant moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le rattraper. Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me bats encore… Peut être par simple habitude.

Je cours. Un poids sur ma poitrine m'empêche de respirer. C'est atroce ! Et je ne peux rien y faire, je cours c'est tout. Je ne sais pas vers où. Mais je sais que quelque part on m'attend…Peu à peu je perds tous mes repaires. L'odeur du sang est partout, elle avale tout. Bientôt, vous, je…Cela ressemble tant à…

Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez ! Ne faites pas ça !

Je me sens faible et inutile. Incapable de sauver la moindre vie. Je n'ai pu sauver personne… Absolument personne. Combien de vies ai-je prise ? Je ne peux plus les compter, tant de personnes sont mortes pour moi depuis les temps anciens…

Que… ? Pourquoi ? Ce malaise ? Les sentiments se mêlent dans un flot douloureux. Je ne suis qu'une épave dans un océan de sang et de douleur. Je sombre déjà…Je ne comprends plus rien ! Je ne veux plus ! Je n'en peux plus…

J'en ai assez… J'ai trop vu… trop entendu… trop vécu peut être aussi…

C'est mon combat, je ne veux plus que vous soyez blessés par ma faute ! La mort n'est pas le bon choix. Il faut vivre ! Le temps ne pardonne pas…

Un autre choc, une autre vibration. Le sol tremble au rythme de mon cœur. Je me retourne et j'appelle sans espoir d'avoir une réponse. Je tremble : la terreur, ce maudit poison pulse dans mes veines.

Pas vous… S'il vous plaît…

Vous non plus, ne mourrez pas…

Le soleil sur la roche solide, froide, insensible comme une pierre tombale qui se referme sur les vivants.

L'Enfer, l'Elysée ? Qu'est ce qui est pire? Bien, Mal ? Vivre, Mourir ? Noir, Blanc? Qu'est ce qui est vrai ? Je ne dissocie plus les sens de ces opposées. Ils sont tellement différents qu'ils en deviennent synonymes. Je ne comprends plus rien ! Les mots perdent leur sens, plus rien ne compte à par ce bruit et mon cœur qui bat encore.

Ma gorge et ma trachée se déchirent et s'écorchent à force de hurler.

Les voix dans ma tête deviennent de plus en plus fortes, voix du passé et du présent. Elles me rappellent toutes de douloureux souvenirs oubliés au travers de mes nombreuses résurrections…

Shion… vous… vous tous… Je suis désolée ! Désolée de tout ceci ! Ce n'était pas à vous de faire cela ! Vous ne deviez pas ! Vous ne deviez pas…

Mes yeux sont secs et me brûlent. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à les garder ouverts.

C'est indigne de mon rang mais je n'y peux rien. Mes jambes ne trouvent plus la force de me soutenir, l'onde de choc me fait vaciller. Je suis à genoux… Que ce bruit affreux sorte de mon corps ! Que les voix dans ma tête se taisent ! Que tout s'arrête !

Je martèle le sol, je me bats contre des ombres, contre la douleur, contre moi-même. Je frappe comme une damnée l'obscurité aveugle autour de moi. Je me blesse, mes poings s'ouvrent et le sang coule le long de mes doigts. Je ressens à peine la douleur et je continue de me mutiler. Le désespoir m'a entre ses mains et joue avec moi. Ma frénésie de douleur ne disparaît pas. C'est grâce à cela que je me sens plus que jamais vivante. Vivante… Pour une déesse ça ne veut rien dire, j'en oublie la signification. Mon corps humain oublie la crainte de mourir et je frappe encore plus fort. Cette même couleur s'écoule de moi !

Le vide et le silence m'entourent. Ce silence de mort, ce silence infernal, la seule chose qui subsiste quand l'on marche seul sur le champ de bataille. La seule chose qui reste en compagnie des corps sans âme, les corps endormis qui jonchent le sol. Je l'ai vu, moi, et j'ai reconnu en chacun d'eux mes chevaliers. Tout cela au fil des combats et des siècles.

Le monde se teinte de rouge, la confusion est totale. Je m'effondre au milieu de toutes ces jolies fleurs. Je heurte le sol. Je ne peux plus bouger… Je n'en ai ni l'envie ni la force…Mon cœur frappe à nouveau, heurtant mes côtes, propulsant le sang dans mes veines, dans mon cerveau, irriguant mon corps à nouveau. M'obligeant à survivre. Je me rappelle c'était… c'était la lumière que j'ai vue…

J'ai vu le soleil dans les ténèbres sans fond… Il m'a bercé un instant de sa clarté et a disparu à jamais. Une auréole de douce lumière… Le crépuscule avant l'obscurité sans fin. Je suis seule, abandonnée, dans les ténèbres, des ténèbres que j'ai moi-même crées au fil des batailles. Le sang a coloré l'univers entier, même les fleurs du paradis. Tout est rouge… Je ris… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais mon rire me fait peur… je ris ou je meurs ? Je n'en sais rien.

Le goût du sang dans ma bouche. L'odeur de mort qui flotte si près de moi me colle à la peau et s'écoule dans mes veines. Je tremble de rage et d'horreur. Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! Je refuse d'y croire. J'essaie de me souvenir des couleurs autres que le rouge, mais l'obscurité est entrée trop loin en moi et j'oublie. J'oublie tout… la couleur du ciel, la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, la pureté de la neige… Pourquoi devrais-je me relever ?

Je suis bien, là, dans ces belles fleurs… Je ne ressens plus rien désormais… Plus de froid, plus de vent, plus d'odeur … Les fleurs, elles n'ont plus d'odeur… elles sont juste rouge…

Les voix m'appellent encore, je les entends toujours, et même morte je serais encore hantée par ces échos. Je ressemble à une marionnette à qui on a coupé les fils. Je voudrais m'endormir… Je suis triste, et pourtant je souris. Vous ne deviez pas mourir…Vous deviez vivre… Il fallait vivre…

Votre sacrifice me fait comprendre qu'il semble impossible que la paix puisse revenir un jour. Pourquoi cette guerre inutile ? Ne sommes nous pas des dieux ? Ne devons nous pas sauver des vies, et non en prendre ? Il y a de quoi devenir fou, de quoi oublier pourquoi on se bat et qui on est…Le monde me déplait de plus en plus…

Je sens une vague de tristesse me submerger. La part d'humanité qui est en moi ne fait qu'envenimer les choses…

La colère cède le pas et les regrets, la rancœur se font plus forts. Mon cœur se serre au souvenir de tous ceux qui sont morts dans ces guerres stupides. Frissonnante, j'essaye de refouler les larmes qui montent en moi, mais la force me manque. Les souvenirs resurgissent, durs, cruels, innombrables.

Je suis tellement impliquée et pourtant tellement impuissante. J'ai combattu sans relâche pendant l'équivalent d'une éternité. Versant mon sang et celui des autres sur le sol. Mais malgré tout, des fleurs repoussaient sur ces terres rouges Jusqu'au jour où la guerre refaisait rage.

J'ai vu tellement de monde mourir. Là, devant mes yeux. J'en ai vu tellement tomber pour ces prétendues guerres saintes. J'ai vu tellement de chevaliers se sacrifier alors que finalement cela ne servait à rien…

La guerre revenait toujours.

Je les ai guidés, tous mes chevaliers…

Mais aujourd'hui ils sont morts. Tous… Morts. Morts. Morts…

Et je ressens une lassitude infinie. Cela fait des centaines d'années que je vois sans cesse ce même drame se reproduire et je ne peux pas le changer. Je voudrais m'endormir et me rappeler ce qu'est la paix. Pour une déesse qui ne devait pas se mêler du destin du monde et des hommes, j'en ai fait suffisamment. Je suis fatiguée… Une éternité de combat, c'est bien assez.

Une étendue rouge au-dessus de ma tête. Ce n'est pas vraiment le ciel…Je voudrais que son souvenir brûle ma rétine et grave de façon indélébile sa trace dans mon esprit. Que je puisse me souvenir de sa couleur, moi qui me trouve dans les ombres…Je voudrais ne jamais fermer les yeux pour pouvoir contempler le ciel pour l'éternité…

**Owari **

* * *

**Dans sa tranchée**

Et voila c'est la fin

Tout le monde à reconnu Athéna? Non? TT

Bon en espérant que ça vous avait aimés.

Merci d'avoir lu

La chasse au reviews est ouverte!


End file.
